english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Schlatter
Charlie Schlatter (born May 1, 1966 in Englewood, New Jersey, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ace Bunny in Loonatics Unleashed, Clarence "Kick" Buttowski in Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil and Timmy in Winx Club. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2005-2007) - Zack "Hawk" Hawkes, Stingfly *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Devlin (ep46), Kevin 11,000 (ep46), Kevin Levin (Kevin 11) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Plumber (ep28), Tack (ep28) *Bratz (2005-2006) - Cameron (eps1-22) *Butt-Ugly Martians (2001) - Additional Voices *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *Chowder (2008) - Dog Citizen (ep17), Skeleton (ep17) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2003) - Frank (ep61) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006) - Mr. Frisky (ep32), Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012) - Niles (ep10) *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Kick Buttowski, Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Evil Con Carne (2004) - Tony (ep8), Trooper#3 (ep9) *Fish Police (1992) - Tadpole *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Dr. Brian Bender/'Mindbender', Guard (ep18), Security Chief (ep1), Victor Sikorski/Lift-Ticket (ep20), William Hardy/Wild Bill (ep14) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2004) - Additional Voices *Jumanji (1996) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Action (2016) - Flash (ep4) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Ace Bunny, Pizza Guy (ep18) *Pet Alien (2005) - Tommy Cadle *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Boy (ep11), Sugarfoot (ep11) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - Flash (ep17) *The Batman (2007-2008) - Flash *The Boondocks (2014) - Additional Voices *The Loud House (2016) - DJ (ep22), Dad #1 (ep24), Dr. Feinstein (ep17), Tween #2 (ep24) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015) - Vertebreak (ep16) *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012-2013) - Timmy *Winx Club: Bloomix (2013-2015) - Thoren, Timmy, Citizen #1 (ep21), Citizen #3 (ep21), Hagen, Purple Flower (ep11), Treants, Vampire Boy #1, Waiter (ep9), Zombie Pirate #2 (ep16) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Winx Club (2011-2012) - Jason Queen, Timmy 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - The Flash/'Barry Allen' *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - The Flash/Barry Allen *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Cameron *Bratz Go to Paris: The Movie (2013) - Cameron *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Robin, The Flash *The Little Engine That Could (2011) - Major *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Chip 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - Hippie 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Nest: Warriors' Dawn (2014) - Lambert 'TV Specials' *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Announcer (ep2), Fairy Geek#1 (ep2), Kid#1 (ep1), Security Guard#2 (ep1), Shimmer (ep2) *Winx Club (2011) - Timmy *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Timmy *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Timmy *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Timmy 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Timmy *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Timmy 'Web Animation' *Batman Unlimited (2015) - The Flash/Barry Allen *Justice League: Action (2017) - The Flash/Barry Allen Video Games 'Video Games' *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Kevin 11 *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Cameron *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Cameron *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Cameron *Butt-Ugly Martians: Martian Boot Camp (2002) - B-Bop A-Luna *Butt-Ugly Martians: Zoom or Doom! (2002) - B-Bop A-Luna *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - Rabbit#4, Rat Minion#1 *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Over the Hedge (2006) - Milton the Mole *DreamWorks Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts! (2006) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Robin, The Flash *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Robin *Lego Dimensions (2015-2017) - The Flash, Additional Voices *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Heermedjet, Meerouladen, Messenger *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Confrontation (2008) - VIP 2 *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Deuce *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Sorcery (2012) - Finn *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ape Escape: Academy (2006) - Specter *Ape Escape 3 (2006) - Specter *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Raikov *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Raikov, Soldiers *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Wonder-Red, Arthur Wedgewood Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (79) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (10) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2017. Category:American Voice Actors